


Strangers in the City

by writingramblr



Series: Valentine's Day collection 2/14/14 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Inspired By Tumblr, Jogging AU, Thor AU, from tumblr prompt, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a morning run, Luke, or Loki to his friends, comes across a stunning brunette, being photographed in the park by her friend (Darcy). He doesn’t stop for long, but when he passes by her, she catches his glance.</p><p>He doubles back around the park after he finishes his run, but by then, the brunette and her friend have left.</p><p>A week later, he runs into her at the local coffee shop haunt, will he muster up the courage to introduce himself?</p><p>from this tumblr gifset, prompt written by moi:<br/>~http://themischieftoherscience.tumblr.com/post/75799992195/~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter, which is what i say everytime. It also was supposed to end differently, but it didn't go the way i'd planned. curses.  
> Hope you like it!

The morning air was cold against his skin, and he chided himself for not thinking to wear a scarf. “It’s just brisk. Very brisk.”

He mumbled to himself while he began to run, only fumbling with his headphones and music player for a moment before breaking into his stride.

Every day, before he headed into work, the boring ploddingly dull work of a desk lackey, he ran as many laps as he could in Central Park. It helped wake him up, it kept him fit, and it gave him time to think.

A week earlier, it had been snowing, and though it had melted quickly, winter was reluctant to give the reigns over to spring.

Luke, or Loki to his close friends, simply rubbed his hands together in front of him, and increased his pace. The sun would be rising soon, and perhaps it would warm up then.

Not that he would need it, as he felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead, he raised an arm to wipe it away. He needed to get a band for his forehead, it certainly would keep his eyes from stinging.

The song on his music player switched over to a lower tempo song, and he echoed the beat, his running slipping into a leisurely jog.

As he passed by one of the baseball fields, he noticed a pretty brunette, striking a pose, whilst another dark haired girl danced around her with a camera on a short tripod.

The light wasn’t exactly ideal for photography, but who was he to judge?

The subject of the photographing, the muse, was quite beautiful, even in plain clothes, as if she was simply another jogger who’d stopped for a breath. The garish red of the blanket on which she sat caught his attention first.

He slowed down just a bit, enough to completely focus on her face, and her serious expression captivated him completely.

She looked sad, but somehow strong. Like a warrior woman. It was a ridiculous thought, but just then, she looked away from the camera lens and caught his eye.

He blinked, and the stare was broken, she looked down and away, and though he was getting further and further from her, he could have sworn she started to smile.

By the time he made a lap around the park, the field she and her companion had been in was empty. He would have attempted to try and find her, but the alarm on his watch was beeping, and the music had ceased in his ears.

Time to go join the rest of the rats.

***

_Earlier that morning..._

“It’s freezing! Why do you want to do the photos now? Can’t we wait until the weekend? It’ll be at least warmer then.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at her friend.

“No. I want the photos to be real. I want raw emotion in them. C’mon, you promised me anything. After I helped you with that last chapter, boring as all get out, you said I could style your author photo. This is what I want. Plus, I can always photo-shop out your foggy breath.”

Jane Foster was an author indeed, but not of fiction. She was the youngest published author of a textbook. A textbook for a nuclear physics class. Not the average interest of a young woman. But it had been a subject she excelled in, with the help of her father’s best friend, she’d first written articles for science journals, but finally had been contracted to complete a full book.

She was supposed to have a nice author photo, to go on the back of the book, and would be published on the second edition, but for some reason, she was not enthusiastic about it. It could be the fact her photographer, and best friend in the world, Darcy Lewis, wanted to take said photo on the chilliest morning that could technically be classified as spring.

“Artistic license will only get you so far, as will blackmail.” Jane attempted a pout, but received no mercy in return.

“Oh you’re such a baby. I’ll bring a blanket for you to sit on, so you won’t get your jeans dirty. Now relax. It’ll be over in less than an hour. After we finish, I’ll buy you coffee.”

Jane leveled a glare at her pushy would be photographer,

Darcy raised her hands in surrender,

“Okay okay. Coffee and a scone, your choice.”

“Darce, I’ve seen your sessions. You take _way_ over an hour. Sometimes multiple hours.”

Darcy hefted her camera up on her shoulder, petting it like it was a monkey, or some other animal who’d found its way into her hands,

“Now Jane, you know that’s only when my subject is a member of the male species, and only especially if he’s hot. Clothing is optional.”

Jane rolled her eyes,

“You artists. You’re all hormones.”

Darcy smirked,

“You’re just jealous you don’t get to photograph half naked men. The only men you meet are old professors.”

Jane looked indignant,

“It’s not for lack of trying. There just aren’t any good men out there.”

Darcy pursed her lips,

“In the whole city? I think you’re being too picky. That’s your problem. Now come on, enough stalling, let’s go do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Darcy....geez

Jane had been reluctantly posed and placed on her red plaid blanket, which was being definitively left out of the shot, according to Darcy. It’s hideousness of appearance could only be matched by the fact it had once belonged to Darcy’s college ex.

“Now hold still! Look here Jane, no frowning. Look thoughtful. Let me see that pensive stare.”

Jane fought back the urge to stick out her tongue, for that surely wasn’t becoming behavior of a scholar. She did as she was directed, and gave Darcy’s camera a steady look, no smile, and no frown. Eventually she grew bored of simply looking into the black lens, and her neck had become stiff and cold, so she looked away, glancing about at all the runners in the park.

One in particular caught her attention, and it had a lot to do with the fact he was staring at her. The man was clad in dark grey sweats, with white ear-buds peeking out from beneath his hoodie, and while he ran past, she could have sworn he actually slowed down a bit.

Was he looking at her?

Not that Jane would deny her own beauty; she just tended not to emphasis it. She didn’t like wearing a lot of makeup, and luckily Darcy hadn’t insisted on any for the shoot. She’d barely remembered to put on chapstick.

The man had a piercing gaze, and Jane found herself watching him as he continued his run, long after he’d disappeared from sight.

“Jane! Woo-hoo! Earth to Jane! What are you looking at?”

Darcy moved out from behind her camera, where it perched on its tripod, and tried to follow Jane’s line of sight. She’d ducked her head only a few moments after the first time she’d locked eyes with the man, and then resumed looking.

By now, he was long gone, and Darcy found herself distracted by her friend silence.

“Okay, I get it. You’re cold. I got all I need, let’s blow this taco stand, and get some java.”

Jane laughed,

“Don’t tell me you’re immune to this! I bet you’re freezing your ass off over there!”

Darcy struck a pose,

“It’s a nice ass though.”

***

All the way up until his lunch break, Luke found himself thinking about the woman from the park. It was ridiculous, but he was hoping that she would be there tomorrow when he went for his run again. He never paid much attention to the other pedestrians on the sidewalk or anywhere else in the park, but he decided to keep an eye out for her.

Beautiful women were a dime a dozen in the city, but when it came to quality along with good looks, that was much more difficult to find. He’d been set up nearly every other weekend thanks to his older brother, attempting to ‘Look out for him.’ He would always have a drink with a nice girl, and then she would turn out to be a gold digger, or simply dull as his running sweats.

Usually he didn’t care if a girl knew how much he made, what he did, or any of that. But when you stood to inherit a large chunk of an investment firm, that sort of thing caught people’s attention. The truth was, he would likely sell off his portion and let his older brother run the rest happily. He hated office work. He would rather have a career that involved travel, or the amount of energy he put into his morning run.

But the family business trumped all.

He’d been lucky to move out as fast as he did. His mother had tried to smother him, make him stay at home until it was his time to join the company, working alongside his brother and father, but he’d had enough. He’d managed to scrap together enough cash for an apartment lease by selling off his car. He’d been gifted with an expensive but utterly impractical car for his sixteenth birthday, and amid protests, he’d eventually accepted it.

However, once he’d gotten into running, he decided to sell the car and do something useful.

His apartment was only a couple blocks from the high rise where he would be working soon, so he reasoned with his mother, why not walk that?

It was healthy, and provided him with an excuse to move out quick, so he took it.

He knew how it sounded, poor little rich boy, growing up spoiled, set to make money off a company he didn’t even create, and then retire before he was middle aged.

What girl wanted to hear that as a line anyway?

Perhaps this girl from the park, or woman rather, could be something different. She’d not recognized him, not that he could tell, so maybe he had the chance to be himself. For once.

That night, when he returned home to his quiet and dark apartment, he kicked off his shoes and walked over to the window, looking out at the city. She was out there, somewhere. The woman with haunting eyes and a lovely face.

He would find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reunion!

The screen started to blur and grow dim as Jane felt her eyes losing focus.

“There’s like a million good ones, just pick one Darce. End my misery.”

“What? You hate looking through gorgeous pictures of yourself? Don’t be silly. You need one that speaks. One that says, ‘I’m Jane Foster, kick ass scientist, and I’m here to school you on physics, not just any physics but-‘”

Jane cut her off with an impatient glare.

“What? I’m helping you. This might get you a date.”

Jane raised her eyebrows,

“A hot cover photo for my college textbook? Yeah that’s totally gonna help.”

Jane hadn’t told her friend about the mystery man from the park, who she’d been trolling the sidewalks for when not answering Darcy’s constant texts. She took breaks from taking notes for the revision by walking in the park. The weather had finally warmed up, and after lunchtime, it was perfect. She didn’t even need a scarf.

There’d been no sign of the guy, but it’d been over a week, and she figured perhaps he’d been a tourist, in town, taking in the sights, which had included her. She’d felt her cheeks heat up, as if she could be considered a worthy sight, compared to the statue of Liberty, or Grand Central station.

That’s what she told herself.

She was brought back to the present by Darcy waving a hand in front of her face, a favored way of getting her attention.

“What?”

“I just said which one? I narrowed it down to these five.”

Jane rolled her eyes,

“Oh okay, just five. Geez Darce. Howabout you call me when it’s between two okay? I’m dying for my afternoon buzz.”

Darcy waved her off, gazing back at the computer screen, as if it held the answers to all the world’s problems.

“Yeah whatever, you’re harshing _my_ buzz.”

***

The chatter of the crowded coffee shop did nothing to distract Luke from his mission. It had been a long day full of conference calls, droning meetings, and a much too short lunch break.

Now that he was finally free from the grip of polite office plodding, he was eager to regain his lost energy. If that meant spending an insane amount of money for the perfect cappuccino, so be it. He’d more than earned it.

Luke was just as relieved to recall he had the weekend off. Blissful. Usually his brother would try to guilt him into attending a Sunday business brunch, passing it off as a family gathering. Just because it was the family business, didn’t mean he felt obligated to spend any extraneous time talking shop.

Luke stepped up to the counter and placed his order, nearly bowling over the customer who had begun to move forward when he turned around.

Wide brown eyes met his cool green ones with a devastating stare. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the woman beat him to it, mumbling a swift “Sorry.”

He left the queue and took a seat the chairs overlooking the street, vowing to stay out of the way while he waited for his drink.

None too subtle glances towards the queue confirmed what he’d guessed in a couple seconds.

The woman he’d nearly stepped on was the woman from the park. The sad strong determination had slipped from her face, and she’d looked more like a cornered deer in the headlights when she’d met his gaze. She must not have recognized him. She was a small thing, she’d barely come up to his shoulder, standing next to her in line. She wore a dark green plaid shirt, reminiscent of the pattern of the blanket she’d been posing on in the park, and jeans with sneakers. She wasn’t dressed fancy or preppy, but she exhibited an air of relaxation.

He had only a couple options. Let it pass by, and not bother her, or go over, apologize and introduce himself properly. She’d come to the coffee shop alone, and by the look of her heavy book bag, she wasn’t expecting company.

What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Jane didn’t approve of drinking down the equivalent of a meal in one single cup of joe, but she did love to spend time reading in the coffee shop. So she surrendered to the hefty price, if only a couple times a month.

That afternoon while she’d been packing her bag, Darcy had been trying to distract her with the finally printed copy of her book. Sultry and studious author photo included along with a wealth of new information in the actual text.

But Darcy didn’t care about that.

Jane reluctantly shoved a copy into her bag along with her laptop and other research materials. She was working on the more advanced textbook, for the next level of classes, and she didn’t want to waste a moment reveling in her newly published face.

She almost preferred having the textbook out there just known as by J. Foster.

“Okay bye. Don’t wait up.”

“No I won’t. I know how you like to lounge around, even when your coffee gets cold.”

Jane rolled her eyes, and went out the door, not noticing how wide Darcy’s grin was.

 

Once at the coffee shop, she nearly got squished by the man in front of her in the line, when he whirled around as she moved up in line.

‘ _Stupid! Stupid!’_ She cursed internally as she muttered an apology. She’d done nothing wrong, but she always found herself apologizing.

Darcy said it was annoying but some guy might find it endearing. As if.

When Jane slinked out of line and stood impatiently, tapping her ballet flat clad toe on the ground, she went over the first page of her book outline.

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice when her name was called, and she was halfway down the page when someone coughed.

Jane looked up to find the same man from the line, trying to get her attention, and with her drink in hand.

“I believe this is yours?”

A smooth voice asked, and Jane fought the schoolgirl urge to giggle.

“Yes, thank you.”

She reached out to take it, but he held back, and took her hand into his free one, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it gently. An extremely old fashioned practice and something Jane would never have encouraged. Being a germaphobe.

“Um…thanks but I’d like my drink.”

The man smiled, a slightly cautious gesture, and dropped her hand quickly, as if it had burned him.

“Of course. Please allow me to beg your forgiveness for my clumsiness earlier.”

Jane raised an eyebrow in surprise, so he did remember?

“Oh yeah. No big deal. It’s a busy place, and I am small. People tend to overlook the little scientist.”

She grinned, and it seemed to reassure him.

“Would you care to join me?”

Jane glanced down at her bag for only a split second, long enough of a hesitation to cause him to balk. But before he could beg her leave, she nodded.

“Yeah sure. Work can wait.”

The man followed her gaze to her bag, and cocked a brow in curiosity.

“You’ve brought work with you, on an afternoon like this?”

He gestured around the coffee shop, and the suggestion was obvious. Most people came here to unwind, but not Jane Foster.

“Weeell, being an author is sort of a full time job. No set weekends, no holidays. Just the time between publishing’s.”

Jane shrugged, as if to apologize again, and the man shook his head,

“I understand, and I’m sorry if I offended you. I fall into the group of employed folks who do get official days off, so I can’t relate to you I’m afraid.”

Jane was starting to think maybe it was possible this man apologized for the entirety of his existence when she realized she’d not introduced herself.

“Silly me, talking work with a total stranger. Who kissed my hand. Where on earth did they teach you that?”

The man chuckled,

“That was the act of a nervous man trying to approach a beautiful woman.”

Jane would have scoffed and passed the compliment off as a joke, but the way he said it, with complete seriousness, and an accompanying look that made her blush, she couldn’t.

“Thank you. I’m Jane by the way. And you are?”


	5. Chapter 5

_“Jane”_

Such a plain name for a beautiful woman.

Luke wasn’t about to tell her that. He’d already risked offending her twice, and he’d yet to tell her exactly why he decided to approach her and turn into a 19th century Austen-esc fool.

“I’m Luke. It’s lovely to meet you Jane. What are you a writer of?”

She smiled at him and looked a bit dreamy eyed, and he blinked, it was the expression he’d thought he’d imagined in the park, once they’d broken eye contact. He could tell her work was something she was passionate about, even in the offhand way she’d spoken about it briefly.

“I write non-fiction. Particle physics, nuclear physics. Mostly school textbooks, science journal articles. Boring stuff.”

She broke off, and looked cautious, as if she was afraid of being laughed at. He didn’t feel like laughing.

“That’s amazing. I never would have guessed that. You must be a very bright woman.”

The slight pink in her cheeks was evidence enough that she wasn’t told that often enough. He’d guess she was mid twenties, and for a woman of that age, she clearly had an impressive resume.

“I suppose so yeah. Well Luke, what do you do when not haunting the local coffee joint?”

Those big brown eyes turned full force on him again, this time wide with expectant curiosity, and Luke, not wanting to bore her with his work woes, decided to admit where he’d seen her before.

“I have to tell you, I didn’t just come over here to beg your forgiveness. I saw you a couple weeks ago in the Park, and I don’t know if you remember me, but you were having a sort of photo-shoot I think?”

Jane’s cheeks went pinker, and the blush spread down her neck,

“Oh god. I knew I had seen you somewhere. I just couldn’t think. Yes that was a photo-shoot, but not what you think. My friend Darcy wanted to do it, to put a face to the name. My first college textbook is being revised and republished, and this time I allowed them to add my author photo. It’s stupid.”

Luke shook his head, and refused to let her think such a thing,

“Nonsense. If my college books had been written by someone like you, I know I would have studied physics more intently.”

The way he phrased it was complimentary enough, but stopping just short of excessive flattery. Jane smiled, and shrugged,

“What can I say? Physics is a great subject.”

***

It didn’t take a degree in nuclear physics to figure out Luke was attracted to her. Jane was surprised he hadn’t asked for her number yet, but if the way he was studying _her_ was any indication, it would be soon.

The thought didn’t creep her out, in fact it had a cluster of butterflies scurrying around somewhere near her stomach. She knew it wasn’t the caffeine, as she’d barely touched her drink since sitting down beside Luke.

He made her feel good about talking about her work, he listened, actually listened, and managed not to look bored.

The butterflies took to swarming when Luke’s hand brushed over hers, bringing her eyes quickly up to his, and she had a semi-interesting science fact on her tongue when he spoke,

“Jane, would you have dinner with me?”

In her nervous state, she’d barely noticed that he’d slipped a cool crisp business card into her palm, and the fact he’d just asked her out registered slowly through her mind.

She blinked, rapidly, as if she’d gotten a stray eyelash in her eye.

“Um yes. I’d like that. Thank you.”

Did one thank a handsome man for asking them out? Or was that just a Jane Foster flub?

Luckily he didn’t notice, or maybe didn’t care, as that attractive mouth curved into a grin, Jane found herself echoing the gesture, and focusing a bit long on his lips.

“Wonderful. What does your weekend look like? Booked with work?”

Jane almost giggled at the smooth pun, before shaking her head a bit more forcefully than needed.

“No, no of course not. I can stop writing anytime, I just tend not to want to stop.”

Was coming off sounding like an addict attractive? Evidently it amused him, and he grinned wider at her babbling.

“It seems like it, with your line of work. But I insist, you take this weekend off. At least, Saturday night?”

A plea was visible in his eyes, even as he rose confidently from his seat, and Jane nodded furiously,

“I will. I promise. Yes. Saturday. Sounds great. Did you want to meet somewhere?”

Luke shrugged,

“If it’s agreeable to you. What about in the Park? Seems fitting. There are a number of good spots within walking distance from the park.”

Jane heaved a silent sigh of relief. She always dreaded suggesting that, but she simply wasn’t comfortable with men picking her up, especially from her home.

“Great. Howabout around seven?”

“Perfect. I look forward to it Jane. Have an enjoyable evening. Feel free to call me if anything changes.”

He nodded down to the card, which she still clutched in her hand, and she relaxed her grip.

“Will do.”

Jane watched him leave perhaps a tad longer than necessary, but Darcy’s bad influence had been strong. Plus he had a rather nice rear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand! i know it was cruel to try to end it when i did, and so then i managed to add a bit more.
> 
> enjoy!

When Jane arrived home that night, she knew she had a giddy grin all over her face, and she had already reduced Luke’s business card to a curling swirl of paper from her worrying it in her hand as she walked.

Darcy caught her humming in the kitchen, while attempting to pour herself some iced tea. There was no fooling her best friend.

“You met someone didn’t you?”

Jane shrugged,

“Don’t lie to me Jane.”

“I’m not lying about anything.”

“What’s that in your pocket?”

Darcy snuck her hand over and plucked the now worn looking card from Jane’s back pocket before she could stop her.

“Oh my gosh what did you do to this? It looks like you’ve been carrying it around for a week, _after_ having been through the wash.”

Jane raised one shoulder again, and tried to look indifferent.

“Well, who is Luke?” A small pause of silence reigned, while Jane tried to collect her thoughts, and suddenly Darcy squealed,

“Is it that hottie from the park? The one who stared at you the whole time and nearly ran into a tree?”

Jane rolled her eyes,

“That’s not what happened at all. And yes. He’s ‘that hottie.’”

 

“Tell me tell me tellme! How did it happen?”

Jane shrugged, trying to at least remain poised, and not begin babbling like a teenager.

Darcy nudged her hip with her own,

“Don’t be shy Jane... dish _now._ ”

Jane raised an eyebrow before draining her glass slowly, dragging out the suspense,

“Well if you’re going to be like that...”

Darcy smacked her arm, thankfully after she’d set the glass down,

“Yes I am. So tell me, what does he do? Is he rich?”

Jane sighed,

“Is that all you care about?”

Darcy shrugged,

“Sort of yeah. I already know he’s hot, so money is next on the checklist.”

“Yes I suppose he is. He’s asked me out to dinner tomorrow night, and I’ve no idea where. He wanted to pick me up, but I suggested we meet in the park and go from there.”

Darcy grinned,

“Ever the paranoid freak.”

“Gee thanks Darce.”

“So continue. What did you talk about? Does he know what you do? Has he read your stuff?”

Jane shook her head,

“He’s not in academics, so I doubt he’s heard of me, much less read my books. But yes he knows what I do.”

Darcy looked thoughtful,

“Are you going to fess up that you’ve been looking for him ever since you two locked gazes?”

Jane sighed again,

“No. That’s not super high on the list of discussion topics for our date.”

Darcy giggled,

“Yeah. I thought not. So what do you plan to wear? Please god don’t say what you’re wearing now. You look like an old physics professor. Which, granted, is half true, but you’re just lucky to have a pretty face to distract from that horrible plaid.”  


Jane’s eyes widened,

“Does it really look that bad? God now I’m wondering why he actually asked me out. Maybe he plans to ditch me. I’m so stupid.”

Darcy swatted Jane’s arm,

“No! Nonsense. He gave you _his_ card. He wants you to call him. That’s not something you do to someone you want to blow off.”

Jane shrugged,

“I’ve been out of the dating world for a while, and even before I was hardly an expert. How should I know how a guy thinks?”

Darcy rolled her eyes,

“The day you find out how a guy thinks, call me. Until then, you’re stuck with me for your fashion advice for this date. No plaid, no pants, no sneakers. I don’t care how much walking you have to do, you’re wearing ballet flats or kitten heels. Show off those legs!” Ignoring Jane’s protests, Darcy continued,

“You should definitely go for heels, considering the height difference.”

“I guess you’re right.” Jane sighed in defeat, looking down at her shirt, still unsure if she’d made the best impression.

Darcy grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of the kitchen,

“Come on, we’re going shopping, in my closet, not yours.”

Jane managed a halfhearted smile and went along with her friend.

Sometimes there was no point arguing with Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost time for the big date!

The next morning found Luke wandering aimlessly about his apartment. He wanted to go for his normal run in the park, but something held him back. What if he ran into Jane there? He didn’t want to avoid her, but he wasn’t keen on meeting her the morning of their date, soaked in sweat, and make her feel like he was stalking her.

Sometimes the city could seem a lot smaller than it was.

He settled for running a couple miles on his treadmill, a purchase he’d made when he realized the park would not be ideal all year round.

The rare snowstorm made being lazy seem quite appealing.

While his coffee was brewing in the kitchen, Luke flipped on the radio, allowing the classical music station he loved to wash over him, and he finished the last few yards of running just as the composition ended.

He loved when that happened.

The coffee he made at home for himself was just as good as what he could order at the cafe, for half the cost, but he still couldn’t keep away. Perhaps it was because it was such an interesting atmosphere.

He winced as he nearly scorched his lips on the first sip, something he always did.

Luke sat down at his kitchen table, and looked out the window at the city below. Everyone was scurrying about, as per usual at this early time of day, all but him. He always insisted on having weekends off, and it simply meant his brother had to work them, and take off another few days.

He finished his coffee a surprisingly short time later, and he realized it had been from dozing off. He kept drinking even as his mind wandered.

He eventually pulled out his laptop and did the thing he knew wasn’t a bright idea. He googled Jane Foster. She had said she was writer, so he was merely looking for an example of her work.

That’s what he told himself.

The curious thing was, despite all the hits that came up with her name, it was written as J. Foster, and there were no pictures of her.

It seemed the book she was currently working on would be the first to provide a glimpse of the author. Reading excerpts of her textbooks took him back to college, at least the hard part, studying and making sense of physics. It had never been his strongest subject, like math, and he struggled to understand exactly what he was reading. He figured perhaps it was a good thing. She was obviously an intelligent woman, this only proved it beyond his wildest imagination.

Why she wasn’t teaching in person baffled him. Unless she had a fear of crowds, or public speaking. Or perhaps she simply kept to herself.

At least this way she could indirectly influence people’s lives for the better.

With science.

***

 

It was not dignified behavior to pace. But Luke was unfortunately forced to break his own protocols. He was pacing around his room, watching the clock whilst simultaneously trying to decide which color tie to wear. Then he realized the third option was to forgo a tie. But he hated to leave the house incomplete. A man’s tie was like jewelry for a woman, the finishing touch, the last step in the process of looking presentable.

A gentleman always wears a tie.

That’s what Luke’s father had told him growing up.

“Never be afraid to be the best dressed man in the room.”

He took that to heart, and as such, was never someone that was ignored whether in a business meeting, or on a date.

The only time he allowed himself to dress down was on his morning jogs. Even then he still wore the nicest exercise clothing available. Some might call it snobbish, he called it making an effort. One never knew when one might meet someone important.

In Luke’s case, that theory was finally validated.

Eventually he decided on the dark emerald tie, with the delicate pattern of what appeared to be small flecks of gold thread woven in a zig-zag formation.

It finished his look, and he finally ceased his pacing.

He glanced at his watch, still another hour to go.

So what?

It wouldn’t do to be late. He could simply walk laps in the park until it was time.

Maybe that would ease the nerves that were on edge.

He hadn’t even selected a restaurant to take Jane yet. He hoped she wouldn’t mind a little spontaneity


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy insisted on making her use more makeup than usual, but when she pulled out the curling iron, Jane put her foot down.

“Nope.”

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Fine, if you like that plain straight look, whatever.”

“I’m not doing anything to my hair just because I’m going on a date. He’s not the university director for Harvard. I don’t care what he, or you, for that matter, think of my hair.”

Darcy patted her on the arm, in a comforting, but condescending manner.

“Sure, sure. Now shoes? Kitten heels or ballet flats? No sneakers allowed Jane.”

Jane glanced down at what she was wearing, a midnight blue dress with silver and green silk panels that shimmered when she moved, and nearly burst out laughing. She wasn’t quite that stubborn. She knew what sneakers went best with. But she was not wearing sky high heels, simply to end up falling on her face.

“Umm flats?”

Darcy handed her a pair of black leather shoes, polished so much they shined as much as the pride in her eyes.

Darcy loved getting Jane all dolled up.

She knew her best friend should have more occasions for it than a simple dinner date.

“Wow. You do clean up nice Professor.”

Jane huffed in annoyance,

“Don’t start. But you really think so?”

She twirled around in front of the mirror, and gave herself a critical look. She felt silly in such a fancy outfit, but if Darcy said it worked, then it worked.

“Okay, I guess I’d better go. I don’t want to be late.”

Darcy shrugged,

“Maybe you’ll make him sweat a little. Besides, he should know to allow for time, girls always take longer to get ready than guys. In more ways than one.”

Darcy bumped hips with Jane as she walked past, the latter in the middle of picking up her purse and patting her hair nervously. She stopped short and pinned a glare on her best friend,

“Darcy! For goodness sake. Save that for your phone conversations with Ian won’t you?”

“Oh Jane, lighten up. I put some ‘stuff’ in your purse, just in case you decide to stay out all night.”

The way she used quotes on the word gave Jane a perfectly clear idea of what she meant.

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about me Darce, but thanks for the thought.”

She was halfway out the door when she heard her friend call out,

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Love you too!”

***

Eventually Luke realized that he’d been around the park nearly three times, and it was still five minutes until he was supposed to meet Jane.

He was just about to go wait in the café when he saw her, approaching the park entrance with a strange timidity.

Was she nervous? As nervous as he felt?

The instant he’d seen her, his feet had felt like lead weights, and he would have blamed it on the walking, but he’d walked more distance than that in a morning.

“Jane, Hello.”

He raised a hand to wave at her, and she spotted him, returning his wave.

“Hi. I hope you haven’t been waiting long, I think my clocks must all be slow.”

Luke shook his head,

“No of course not. I make it a point to always arrive early, so I have no excuses. You are right on time, as an instructor always should be.”

Jane ducked her head and blushed, clearly he’d been doing some research on her work.

“So, where would you like to go?”

Luke tried to appear nonchalant, but even as he awaited her reply, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wash over her. She looked stunning. The dark blue of her dress brought out the warmth of her eyes, and the green and silver accents merely added to the beauty of the design. He dared to selfishly thank himself for choosing a tie that practically complimented her outfit perfectly.

Unconsciously he stepped closer to her, and pretended he hadn’t noticed how her eyes widened, her pupils dilating.

“Ah well, I don’t know. Usually I end up getting fast food when I go out. Or I order it in. I’m afraid I don’t know anyplace that’s nice enough for this.” She gestured down to her dress, and looked apologetic,

“My friend picked it out for me. I’m not really big into fashion.”

The words had already left her mouth when Jane realized what a stupid thing she’d said. She’d basically admitted she couldn’t even dress herself for a date.

That was attractive.

Luke didn’t seem to have picked up on that inference, as he looked over her figure again, this time with much less subtlety.

“I think you look lovely Jane. I would be honored to take you to Del Frisco’s, if you would like?”

Jane held back the words that were on the tip of her tongue. She didn’t want to turn him down, but she also knew nothing else killed the mood at a fancy dinner than “I’m a vegetarian.”

Surely a place like that would have options?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm using Natalie Portman's own vegetarian-ism as a plot point...of sorts.
> 
> don't throw stuff!  
> and yes i know Del Frisco's is a real place. I just wanted somewhere nice for Luke to suggest, and that was what came to mind. Hopefully they don't mind a bit of free advertising!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Yes, Del Friscos is real, real expensive! but now honestly, it's a nice place. the sort of place you know Loki would take Jane. just cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight backstory stuff for jane, all au of course. i have no idea the real comic background for her. and the talk about stars and other worlds? purely my inner science fangirl.

 

Jane stared at the menu in front of her, attempting to stamp down the rising panic in her chest. There really wasn’t any easy way to say it, barring ordering a salad. That would be rather insulting, considering the outrageous cost of the entrees.

She could feel Luke’s stare on her, and she fought to force a smile on her face.

“This is nice.”

Luke chuckled, his voice automatically putting her at ease,

“I thought you might like it. Something tells me you’re having trouble though. Did you want to ask our waiter for a recommendation?”

Jane looked up from the menu and realized with a start their waiter was still standing there, pen poised over pad to take her drink order.

Well that was the easiest thing she could provide. She gave a nervous laugh,

“Iced tea, with lemon please.”

Luke smiled at her, and turned to the waiter,

“The same for me.”

Their waiter nodded, and plucked the wine menus from where they stood on the table, and took away the wine glasses in one fell swoop.

They were finally left alone.

Jane swallowed.

“Ah, well the sea bass looks nice.”

Luke nodded,

“Excellent choice. I think I may have the Sesame seared tuna myself.”

Jane studied the picture beside it, and chewed on her lip before replying,

“if that’s what the sea bass is served like, it doesn’t come with anything, even a vegetable side, considering the price. Should I get an appetizer instead?”

Luke laughed,

“Is this how you tell me you’re starving? Is that what’s worrying you? The cost? Jane, please. I couldn’t think of allowing you to split the bill with me. Order whatever you want.”

Jane’s eyes snapped back down to the menu, and she inhaled slowly, before confessing,

“It’s not that. I’m a vegetarian. So there’s really nothing on here I can have. Barring a soup and salad. But I know that’s the last thing people come here to have.”

Luke reached over and brushed the back of her hand with his, and she was suitably distracted.

“Jane, it’s okay. I admire you for that. In fact, I’d just as soon have a soup and salad myself. I don’t think I’ve ever had that here. I hope they’re as amazing as their main entrees.”

He gave her a quick wink as she caught sight of their waiter returning.

Even though he ordered the lobster bisque with his Caesar salad, Jane still couldn’t believe how utterly charming he was being. Bringing her to an expensive steak house, and cheerfully ordering the sort of thing she’d make for a picnic.

He was something else.

Once their food had arrived, they dropped all pretense of stuffy conversation to match the atmosphere.

Luke asked her about her new book, and she eagerly began to elaborate on the theories and lessons it would contain.

***

Luke was having a marvelous time, listening to Jane speak about her work. It was rare to find a woman like her, and rarer still to be able to enjoy himself without speaking a word.

She was so passionate about physics, astronomy, and the possibility of other worlds out there, like theirs.

She even grew a little misty eyed as she spoke about when she’d first seen images captured by the Hubble telescope.

“Just the fact that there are hundreds of galaxies out there, and more beyond them that we _can’t_ see. Why, there could even be parallel worlds, where you or I are working towards the same discoveries.”

She blushed as she’d realized what she’d said. She’d meant that maybe in another world _he_ was the scientist, or perhaps they shared the field.

She just liked the idea of taking him to her lab and showing him the things she wrote about more than simply telling him.

Luke, for his part, was fascinated.

“That would be incredible. In another world, maybe the gods of old are real?”

Jane tilted her head, train of thought having come to a screeching halt.

“What do you mean?”

Luke shrugged,

“Did you ever study ancient Norse legends?”

Jane shook her head.

Luke smiled,  
“Well, that was my mother’s obsession during my childhood. The reason for my name, and my brother’s. My father was always too busy running his business, so my mother basically raised us.”

The conversation had taken an abrupt turn to the more personal, but Jane was captured by the way he spoke, and she found herself reaching to take his hand, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Luke.

“She named us after the two brothers, princes of Asgard. One was adopted, the other, born to be king. She thought it was ironic, considering how we will eventually share the company when father dies. But I feel like she was right, in a way. I don’t think I want to continue running it for the rest of my life. I’ll leave that to Theodore. Or Thor, as it says on his birth certificate.” Luke grinned, and his expression became rather wistful, as if recalling childhood memories.

But now Jane’s curiosity was peaked.

“’Luke’ isn’t a very Norse sounding name. Or is that not your real name?”

Luke chuckled,

“I was waiting for you to ask me that. No it’s not Norse at all. My real name is Loki. But I didn’t think it sounded professional enough, neither did my brother. We adopted more traditional names for our work lives. But I still call him Thor at family lunches, and he accuses me of being the god of lies as often as he can.”

Jane sat back against her chair, pondering this new information. It was quite interesting, and she was beginning to feel as if she needed to contribute to her side of the conversation with her family history. Unfortunately, it wasn’t nearly as exciting or even heartwarming as Luke’s.

“That sounds nice. I sometimes wish I had had siblings growing up, but then I remember Darcy, and I thank god I didn’t.”

Luke lifted a brow in surprise,

“So no siblings. But what about your parents? Had they originally planned on naming you after any particular astronomers, and you managed to veto that?”

A smile curved up one side of his mouth, but fell back down as he saw something clouding over her expression.

“No. I actually didn’t grow up with my parents. They died when I was just a baby. I was raised by my dad’s best friend, Erik Selvig. He’s a professor, and he’s actually the reason I became interested in nuclear and particle physics.”

Jane’s sad smile brightened a little as she mentioned Erik, and she realized it had been almost a week since she’d spoken to him.

Luke felt as if the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, and it left him with a chill in his bones.

Jane Foster, the most beautiful woman he’d ever met, was an orphan? What kind of cruel world was this that she’d been forced to grow up without ever knowing her family?

“I’m so sorry Jane. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Jane shrugged, absentmindedly picking at a stray leaf of lettuce, still clinging to the salad plate in front of her.

“It’s all right. You couldn’t have known. That sort of information isn’t exactly public knowledge.”

Luke nodded,

“As well it shouldn’t be. It’s very private, and I feel honored you shared it with me.”

Jane chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before looking up to meet his gaze. It wasn’t full of pity, only calm reassurance.

“How could I not? It’s only fair. I’m sure your stockholders don’t know you’re named for the god of lies do they?”

Luke chuckled, feeling a weight seeming to lift from him, and he could feel the room warm up again,

“Now that’s very accurate. I fear they might cease to want to work with my father if they knew how artistically liberal his wife had been in naming his sons.”

Jane giggled quietly, and shrugged,

“Oh you never know.”

“No. You don’t.”

***

Luke was left unsatisfied with the evening they spent together, but when Jane begged off so she wouldn’t have to face a lecture from her roommate and friend, he knew he couldn’t keep her any longer.

“Until next time, Jane Foster.”

He gave her a low bow, and swept her hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Jane blushed, and ducked her head, hiding from his sparkling green eyes. Now she could aptly say they seemed to dance with mischief, as befitted his true name.

“Goodnight Loki.”

The sound of his name falling from her lips was a treasure like none other. Perhaps he had never liked it because he’d never heard her speak it.

“Goodnight.”

 

Jane walked home in a daze, and almost felt lightness in her feet as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She opened the door quietly, not wishing to wake Darcy.

She and Luke had gone back to the park and walked around, talking for at least an hour, before she’d realized the time. They’d stayed at the restaurant so long Luke had needed to leave a generous tip to beg their forgiveness.

Though he’d not done more than hold her hand, and kiss it for the second time, Jane had felt butterflies in her stomach again, and almost wished she’d attempted to kiss him goodbye.

Foolishness on a first date, she chided herself.

She peeked in on Darcy, and smiled as she saw her friend fast asleep.

“No meddling from you.” She whispered, as she walked away towards her own room.

She was careful to hang the dress up as soon as she’d taken it off, not wanting to wrinkle it. She hoped to be able to wear it again, very soon.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was of Luke, she wondered what he wanted to do, if not run his family business.

Maybe he would be interested in traveling the world? She sorely wanted for a research partner, and she now more than ever was looking forward to planning a trip to Europe.

If she made Norway a stop on the trip, he might want to go, if only to learn more about his name’s background.

Or even just to be able to work with her?

There was just something about him that hypnotized her.

***

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, writing with Jane's POV came so much easier than from Loki's, so the story is slightly lopsided to favor her with more screentime.


End file.
